It's Just a Cold, After All
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which James has a cold and Lily kind of takes care of things. Slight James/Lily. Takes place in the Marauder's seventh year at Hogwarts.


**Hello everyone! so something really strange happened while writing this story. It was originally going to be a Harry/Ginny one-shot, but then I got tired of writing that and changed it to Jily. I'm hoping to write a Romione one-shot soon, but I may not have time. We'll see. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this fluffy, pointless story!**

* * *

><p>James Potter was head boy and quidditch captain. Pile on the quickly approaching N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). That was a lot, and the homework load eventually led to a few sleepless nights. Doesn't that seem like a lot for him to deal with at the moment? Well, we haven't even gotten down to the worst of it. James Potter, on top of his duties as head boy, quidditch practice, and the ever growing mountain of homework because of their final exams coming up, had a head cold. A nasty, miserable head cold, which, in all of it's terribleness, did not stop James from getting to classes and keeping up with all of his responsibilities (which, in all honesty, was mostly because he didn't like the hospital wing).<p>

Lily, on the other hand, was feeling great at the moment. She was doing great as head girl, she had finished her homework weeks ago, she didn't play quidditch, and most importantly, she didn't have a head cold. Lucky her.

"Prongs. Prongs. Prongs. Prongs. Prongs!" Sirius jabbed James in the side. "Guess what?"

"Sirius, no offense, but I really don't care," James replied hoarsely. "Whatever it is, you can tell me later."

"By later, do you mean-"

"I mean once I've gotten some sleep and this clears up." He said, referring to his illness. "And I'm not sure when that will be, but until then please don't bother me."

Sirius put a comforting arm around James' shoulders. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will,give you some-"

"No!" James exclaimed fervently, resulting in a few harsh coughs. "I'm okay. I don't need to go to the hospital wing." Sirius just shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Remus and Peter caught up to the other two, both lugging heavy bags full of books.

"James, you look awful." Remus said after he had taken a good look at him. "You really should go to-"

"I'm not going to the hospital wing."

"Okay, but I'm just saying, you could feel better right away if you went and got a potion." Remus reasoned. James just scowled.

"I'm going to bed." He said hoarsely. "I have a free period and I'm in desperate need of some sleep."

There was a chorus of _"feel better"_s from the other three as James made his way to the Head's dormitory. He dropped his bag in the middle of the common room, then slowly went up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Lily noticed when she entered the dormitory was that someone was sneezing, and she had a good idea of who that person was.<p>

"James?" She pushed open the door to his room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." James replied, leaning back onto his pillows. "Just a little cold. Nothing to worry about."

"You really don't look well." She said anxiously. "Anyway, I came up here because we have Transfiguration in three minutes."

"Oh, blimey, I forgot." James stood up shakily and ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, uh... Where did I leave my bag?"

"I've got it," Lily replied. "You left it in the middle of the floor earlier. Now come on, I'd rather not be late."

* * *

><p>Transfiguration was usually James' favorite subject, and he was good at it too. He had managed to become an animagus in his fifth year, which was difficult for even fully grown wizards. Professor Mcgonagall's class was usually a breeze for him, except for today. The headache wasn't really helping much.<p>

"Pssst, James," Lily hissed, nudging him gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He was surprised at how hoarse his voice was. Lily looked skeptical. "I'm serious. It is just a cold, after all."

"Okay. But if you start feeling worse, let me know." She replied.

"I'll do that." James promised weakly. He was sure that she was going to take him to the hospital wing, but at this point he wasn't really going to be stubborn as long as he could get a potion for his headache or something.

About twenty minutes later, James nudged Lily. "Sorry to bother you, but I can barely stay awake and I have a horrible headache."

"So, you're feeling worse?" She said anxiously.

"Much worse." He confirmed, coughing a little bit into his sleeve. Lily got up and went to Professor McGonagall's desk in the front of the room, muttering something. The professor nodded her approval, and Lily went over and helped James up, then led him out of the classroom.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, once they were in the hallway. "Hospital wing or dormitory?"

"Dormitory." James replied, his voice barely over a whisper. "I think I'll be okay after I get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"James?" Lily shook him awake gently. "Sorry to wake you, but I have to go to potions. Will you be okay for an hour or so?"<p>

"Go ahead Lily, I'll be fine. It's just a cold, after all."

"Alright. See you in a little while." And to his surprise, Lily kissed his feverish forehead. James sighed miserably and sunk back into the pillows. He sneezed forcefully and was sniffling as he searched for tissues. When there weren't any that he could see, he grabbed his wand.

"Accio tissues," James said weakly. A box of tissues came flying towards him from the common room downstairs.

* * *

><p>When Lily returned, she found James asleep on the couch in the common room, rather than in his bed, and he was surrounded by tissues. He lay spread eagled on the velvet sofa, his lips parted slightly and tissues were everywhere. James' nose was tinged pink from excessive rubbing or blowing, and his cheeks were flushed from fever. Lily sighed and eased a few used tissues out of the poor boy's weak grip. Then she gently removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table. Finally, she loosened his tie and took off his robe, leaving the collared shirt and trousers on. And, for good measure, she kissed his forehead once again.<p>

"Feel better, James." She murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So how was it? Personally I thought the ending was kind of sweet. :) if you have any requests for one-shots feel free to leave them in your review! :)<span>**


End file.
